


Please Stay

by Annabell22



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-03-01 16:44:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13299003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annabell22/pseuds/Annabell22
Summary: Ladybug brings an injured Adrien home after an akuma attack, but upon request she doesn't leave right away.





	Please Stay

**Author's Note:**

> I always see this trope done for the Marichat side of the Love-Square and that is such a shame. Imagine Ladybug and Adrien being awkward trying to figure out what is and isn't okay to do. I haven't seen much of the Hero hangs out with Civilian form done with Ladrien, mostly Marichat, so I decided to fix that. Enjoy.

Chat Noir had run off, his transformation about to end as Ladybug is left with the akuma victim. Smiling she helps them recognize where they were and that they were now safe. The akuma villain was easy that day, Lucky Charm didn’t need to be used. Either Hawkmoth’s villains were starting to be easier or Chat and Ladybug were becoming better at their jobs. Ladybug was willing to bet it was the latter of the two. Her and Chat Noir had been heroes for quite some time now and had been progressively getting better.

As she was getting ready to swing herself home Ladybug notices Adrien Agreste on the sidewalk. While monitoring her secret crush carefully she couldn’t help something was off about him. It was something about the way that he was standing that worried her. Scared he may have been hurt due to the akuma she hero goes to him.

“Hi, i-is everything okay?” Ladybug is fumbling over her words, her face a shade of deep red as she attempts to talk to the model.

Adrien looks to Ladybug and chuckled awkwardly, “I’ll be fine. I think I just got knocked off my feet and landed on something funny. Sprained my ankle maybe?”

“Oh my gosh I’m so sorry!” Ladybug exclaims. “If I had gotten here sooner maybe-” Adrien interrupts Ladybug laughing, raising his hands and shaking his head.

“Don’t worry about it, Ladybug. This isn’t your fault,” Adrien says, giving her a reassuring smile. He had landed on it wrong as Chat Noir. The bad luck of his miraculous had always gotten the best of him so being hurt during combat was nothing new; though the worry in Ladybug’s eyes stayed.

“Is there anything I can do?” she asks. She had all the time in the world, without using Lucky Charm she didn’t have the need to rush home like Chat Noir had to after using Cataclysm. “You need help with anything?”

Again Adrien shakes his head, “Thanks, Ladybug, I appreciate it but really I’ll be alright. No need to worry, okay? I’ll just call my father to send a car to get me.”

Then without thinking Ladybug blurts out, “I can bring you home! It- it’s uh, it’s no trouble at all. I’d be happy to do it in fact.” Ladybug blushes some more, not meaning to say that, she felt as though her heart had just jumped through her chest. The silence from Adrien wasn’t exactly reassuring either.

Adrien thinks, his face red himself after Ladybug had offered something like that. Not wanting to trouble her he felt conflicted. He wanted to be with her for longer, even if he wasn’t currently Chat Noir. A part of him felt bad for running off in the manner he had earlier as well, leaving her with the akuma victim, and she really seemed to want to be of help somehow. And if this was going to make her feel better he supposed there was no harm in her bringing him home. If he had called his father there would have been questions he didn’t want to answer anyways.

“Actually, Ladybug,” he starts, looking her in the eyes now. God he loved her bluebell eyes. They were deep and so expressive. Her lips were pursed together, in a somewhat anxious manner as he could tell she was trying to keep her cool. Adrien just assumed it was because she felt bad about someone being injured, she was so caring that way. If only he knew. “I would be honored for you to bring me home.”

Ladybug lights up a smile spreading across her face, one Adrien didn’t see very often. He couldn’t handle how cute she was and chuckles slightly, blush not leaving his cheeks at all. She the then proceeds to push him against her so she could use her yoyo to get them onto one of the nearby rooftops.

A smile was on his face from ear to ear, she was so kind. He was only ever this close to Ladybug if the two got tied up together or landed on top of one another which seemed to happen quite often, but those situations were always a tad uncomfortable. The boy couldn’t help but find himself find his cheeks the deepest red they’ve ever been. It only worsens as she picks him up almost bridal style.

Adrien almost couldn’t contain himself, he was pressed up against ladybug in ways he hadn’t been before. It was true that Ladybug had carried him in this style before but he had his fencing equipment on, so it didn’t quite feel like this. Now he could feel her breathing against him better than before, the suits they wore didn’t really act as much resistance, they were similar to just wearing a spandex suit.

“I-is this okay, Adrien?” Ladybug asks, trying to adjust her hands so he could be comfortable. “Sorry it’ll be easier to carry you like this. B-But if you want me to carry you a different way I-I can!”

“Y-yeah it’s great thanks,” he says as he chuckled at the small stutters in her speech. He assumes that’s from her not wanting to hurt him further. She was trying to be so gentle with him, not wanting to injure him. Usually when jumping across rooftops she didn’t really have to watch her footing but while carrying Adrien she found herself extra conscious of what she was doing with her feet.

Running across the rooftops of Paris with only the street lights and occasional rooftop sign to illuminate their way to the Agreste house the trip was almost silent. Only small grunts came from Ladybug as she jumped from roof to roof. The small grunts made Adrien smile, he was so close to her chest and could feel when her breathing changed, could hear it even. The grunts were small soft and cute, everything about her was so wonderful.

He tried his best not to stare at her, he really did, but he couldn’t help it. Her beauty was too much for him to handle, especially this close to her face for this long. He could really get a closer look at her from this close and this angle. Every light freckle, the cute shape of her nose and her beautifully pink lips. They were no match for her eyes is what Adrien liked most about her appearance wise. It wasn’t long before Ladybug catches Adrien staring, however, and he darts his eyes away, tensing and feeling a tad guilty.

“I-uh- sorry, Ladybug,” he grimaces, feeling embarrassed. “It-uh- it isn’t every day you get to be this close to Paris’s beautiful superhero.”

The compliment was almost enough to make Ladybug drop Adrien right there. She was afraid she hadn’t heard him right, or that he was dreaming. Had Adrien Agreste really just called her beautiful? This was a dream come true, she was silent, she could feel her heart begin to race as she slows her pace to Adrien’s house for a little. She was unsure of how to react to this. Should she thank him? Ignore that he was staring at her? She wasn’t sure how long he was staring at her, not that she really minded at all.

“Oh- it’s quite alright,” she chuckled, still having her heart feel like it wanted to beat out of her chest. “I mean- um- thank you?” Adrien definitely felt the difference in heartrate against his chest, and was surprised in how well she had taken the compliment. Whenever Chat Noir complimented her in such a way she’d laugh and almost dismiss it. This was a side to Ladybug he didn’t really see. And he loved it. He never wanted this encounter to end.

How many sides to his lady were there that he hadn’t seen? Of course there was her secret identity that he didn’t know about, but he figured that he would know her in real life eventually. He had seen her with pedestrians, and with akuma victims after they had been purified. Another side he had seen was Ladybug dealing with nosey reporters asking about the possible romantic relationship between her and Chat Noir which she always denied with sass. Though for whatever reason she would always give Alya, who ran the Ladyblog, a bright smile no matter the question and would give her as much time as she possibly could. Of course Adrien would check the Ladyblog as soon as he got home, he checked it more often than most people check the news.

Though all good things must come to an end. The two reach Adrien’s house. Adrien went to point Ladybug in the direction of his bedroom but she already knew the way. He had almost forgotten this wouldn’t be the first time Ladybug was in his bedroom. The two enter through one of the big glass windows and Ladybug sets Adrien down on the white couch by the windows.

“Alright,” Ladybug says smiling, “I’m glad I could bring you home safely.” The girl smiled, as Adrien got a sense she was looking around the room a little. Her eyes wandered but only for a couple seconds at a time before returning their gaze back to Adrien.

“Thank you, Ladybug,” the boy says. “I’m very grateful.”

“Oh it was nothing!” Ladybug chuckled, rubbing the back of her neck. “Well I should get going, I hope you have a good night, Adrien!” She turns around to leave, pulling her yoyo away from her side as she starts to make her way towards the window.

“Ladybug, wait!” Adrien leaps up and grabs Ladybug by the arm, biting her lip and eyes widening at the sudden thing he had just done. His lips are pressed together as he takes a deep inhale. _You can do this, Agreste. You talk to her as Chat Noir all the time, this isn’t any different._ He exhales as Ladybug’s head turns around seeing Adrien’s hand still holding onto Ladybug’s.

Ladybug was internally screaming, Adrien Agreste was practically holding onto her hand. His grip was a little too high but she would take it. She sees Adrien’s face, clearly embarrassed and her face turns red as well. The time Adrien takes to inhale and exhale feels like an eternity. What was he going to say? What was so important that he kept her from leaving? She was going to have a heart attack due to Adrien tonight.

“C-can you stay with me?” the boy gets out, looking to the floor and then back at Ladybug. “Just for a little bit? P-please? I- uh-” Now Adrien had to think. Why would she ever stay with him? Adrien wasn’t sure if Ladybug even knew him personally, for all he knew she just got asked to stay in a stranger’s bedroom. He had to have a good reason to ask her, and it couldn’t be _I just really like and maybe love you._ No that would never work and it sounded too creepy.

Then he thought of something, something maybe a bystander would feel after an akuma attack: “Until I fall asleep? That akuma was- um- pretty scary today.” Now that was an understatement, the akuma was very bland that day. It was what appeared to be a fifth grader who seemed to be upset about a bully putting gum in his hair. All the akuma could really do was throw sticky substances, what Chat Noir and Ladybug assumed to be gum, at people and that was easy to avoid.

Still Ladybug is happy to do so and smiles for Adrien, “Sure, I can do that.” Ladybug turns around, looking to the hand still grasping her arm and then back at Adrien. The boy gives a small gasp and retreats his hand, giving a nervous chuckle.

“S-sorry.” He couldn’t believe that worked.  A part of him felt guilty for lying to Ladybug, but one day, if they knew each other’s identities they could have a good laugh about this.

Adrien goes to his closet to put on some pajamas as Ladybug averts her gaze, looking around trying to find something to fixate on. There was so much in this room, there were arcade machines, a foosball table, more books than she could imagine and even a rock climbing wall. She had never been able to truly examine his room like this before.

Returning Adrien was dressed in a plain black t-shirt with what appeared to be ladybug pajama pants. The red makes another appearance on Ladybug’s cheeks as she examines the pants. They were simply red with black polka dots. So they were absolutely adorable, especially on Adrien Agreste.

“Aren’t these just the best?” Adrien chimes, “I found them at a small shop on my way home from school one day. Did you know they made these?” Of course Ladybug knew those were made. When Alya first found them not only were they posted to the Ladyblog but Alya herself bought a pair and was obsessed with them for about a week. She had the matching Chat Noir pair as well. Marinette loved her over enthusiastic friend so much.

“Yeah, they’re pretty cute,” she answers, smiling, wanting to say something among the lines of _especially on you._ Though she bit her tongue. She stopped herself. Adrien was unsure of what to do with himself, he asked Ladybug to stay until he fell asleep. He didn’t want to inconvenience her anymore so should he just lie down? Should he entertain his guest a little first? He didn’t know what to do.

Adrien sits on the couch inviting Ladybug to sit with him, and she does. The dim lights of his room lit enough to get a decent look at her face, but it was still rather dark. Unlike himself as Chat Noir Adrien Agreste didn’t have night vision. Not that he _needed_ it currently, but he wanted to get a good look at his lady. She was so pretty he never wanted to take his eyes off her.

“So…” Ladybug tries to find something, anything to say. “How does your ankle feel?” She noticed a small limp as he went to get dressed but nothing too bad. But she was trying to make conversation, the stale air between them was so awkward.

“Oh- already doing better, Ladybug,” he says giving her a reassuring smile, he could feel it too though. How almost unbearable the silence was between the two. This was a weird situation he had put them in, but as selfish as it sounded he didn’t want her to leave.

“Well I’m very happy to hear that,” chimes Ladybug. “I’d hate for you to be unable to continue fencing, you should try to stay off it.”

“You remembered that I fence?” Adrien struggled to mask the excitement that Ladybug was able to remember what seemed like such a small detail in his life. While Adrien was excited Ladybug is immediately embarrassed. Had she crossed a boundary?

“Y-yeah remember Riposte? The akuma?” Ladybug asks, averting her gaze from her crush. “She was upset that you beat her in a fencing match? Or that one of your friends made a bad call, rather?”

“Yeah I suppose that would be hard to forget,” the boy nods.

“Also,” Ladybug then points to the fencing banner hanging above his king size bed. “That.”

“Oh right.” Adrien laughs, forgetting the banner. The two share a laugh, becoming more comfortable around one another slowly.

They stayed talking, Adrien venting about school and his tight schedule while Ladybug would add in some gripes about school herself making sure not to get into any specifics knowing Adrien was in the same class as her. While her schedule wasn’t as hectic as his being Ladybug sure made it feel like it was. She tried her best to be a good listener, trying her best not to stutter or stumble over her words. Even though this was Adrien Agreste, the boy she, Marinette, was totally head over heels for. The boy she fantasied about marrying and having three kids with. All things considered she thought she was doing a good job at keeping her composure.

Adrien felt the same way, under his calm exterior here was Ladybug in his room. She was in his house, in his bedroom specifically. This was different than being alone on patrol with her. As Chat Noir he had more confidence, and he couldn’t place why. Chat Noir was so much better at talking to Ladybug than Adrien was. That sounded insane, he knew, they were the same person weren’t they? Then why was talking to Ladybug as Adrien Agreste so hard? All he could do is hope he wasn’t coming off as awkward. Maybe talking about Chat Noir, _himself_ , would be easier for him to talk about?

“So what is it like working with Chat Noir?” Adrien asked, watching as Ladybug chuckled.

“He’s… well he’s something else,” Ladybug says, trying to figure out she wanted to talk about her partner. “He is very good at his job, even if I am saving his butt from time to time.” She laughs at the thought of Chat Noir being the damsel in distress of their partnership.

“Oh yeah?”

“Heh, yeah, he’s always the one being hit with akuma attacks,” Ladybug informed gazing out the window, wondering what her partner was up to at the moment. “He’s a great friend, though. I love him.” Adrien wants to tell Ladybug who he is, he wants to tell her so badly. He knows that Ladybug wants to keep their identities a secret, but all he wanted to do was speak up. _I love him. Ladybug said she loves me._

“Y-you love him?” Adrien asks, his blush traveling to his ears. Ladybug’s head whips around to Adrien again, realizing exactly what she had said. Quickly she shakes her head, regretting how she had worded things.

“As a friend of course!” Ladybug exclaimed. “I love him as a friend! P-please don’t contribute to the _Ladybug and Chat Noir are dating_ rumors. They’re embarrassing.”

“Sorry I didn’t mean to assume-”

“No of course you didn’t,” Ladybug interrupted Adrien, “Don’t apologize. And even if you did everyone in Paris seems to think we’re dating no matter how many times I tell the press we’re not.”

“I… I didn’t know this bothered you so much,” Adrien says truthfully. Maybe he should let off the flirting a little as Chat Noir.

“It isn’t because it’s Chat, I mean he’s great,” Ladybug said. “It’s just- we’re heroes you know? Why is it any of the press’s business what we do?” A small part of Adrien was happy to hear this, and it was something he was knowledgeable in. He not only dealt with the press as Chat Noir but as Adrien Agreste too.

“Well that is the press’s job,” Adrien says, “don’t you like learning cool new things about say, I don’t know, Jagged Stone? It’s the same concept. Sure sometimes some people can go too far, we’ve had to shoo the press away from my house a few times.” The boy laughed, trying to be relatable even though he couldn’t relate as a hero in his civilian form.

“I guess you’re right.” Adrien scoots a little closer from Ladybug while studying her face to make sure getting a little closer wasn’t bothering her at all. From what he could read Ladybug didn’t seem to mind.

“D-do you like being Ladybug?” This question catches Ladybug off guard. She thinks about her answer, how was she going to explain what it was like to receive Tiki to someone? Not knowing he was Chat Noir she tried to think of an example she knew Adrien Agreste could relate to. This couldn’t be anything too personal, though, nothing Marinette would know and Ladybug wouldn’t.

“Well, let me put it this way,” Ladybug puts delicately. “Do- um- do you like fencing?”

“Of course,” Adrien said, not totally following her logic. “It’s fun and I’m good at it.”

“That is sort of what being Ladybug feels like. It’s fun sometimes and I think I’ve gotten rather good at it,” Ladybug tries to explain, hoping she didn’t sound too big headed. “I- um- Me and Chat Noir have really grown as a team and made being heroes more than a job. Being Ladybug is the one thing I’m really good at, Adrien.”

“Ladybug, I’m sure you’re great at other things!” Adrien exclaimed, reaching for Ladybug’s hands. He holds them in his own, they were so much smaller than his own. Compared to his Ladybug’s were small and cute, the suit was so smooth and cool to the touch. “Please, Ladybug, don’t sell yourself short.”

Ladybug goes to speak but all she could think was _Adrien is holding my hands. Adrien is holding my hands. Adrien is holding my hands!_ But she takes what Adrien is saying to heart. For someone as amazing as Adrien to say this about her makes her smile, but he did not know she was Marinette. Right now he saw her as Paris’s heroine.

“Thank you, Adrien,” Ladybug says with a genuine smile, “That really means a lot. Thank you.”

“N-No problem, p-p-Ladybug,” Adrien has to keep himself from calling Ladybug Princess. It was such a normal thing for him to say, he had even caught himself almost calling her _My Lady_ earlier in the night as well.

Soon Adrien was growing visibly tired, starting to yawn as his eyelids grew heavy. The boy was barely awake at this point. This makes Ladybug chuckle, suggesting he go to his bed but reassuring she wouldn’t leave until he was asleep like she said she wouldn’t. Though Adrien sleepily protested by denying he was tired, quite obviously lying.

This only made Ladybug giggle, picking the boy up bridal style again. Making the tired Adrien blush he doesn’t question but look into her eyes as she carries him over to his bed. Pushing the covers of the bed out of the way she sets Adrien down, smiling at his tired expression. He was almost sleeping, and he was adorable. 

“Mind if I lay with you?” Ladybug asked, watching as Adrien almost springs up, shaking his head quickly. “Thanks, you bed just looks so cozy.” She was tired herself, even though she knew she couldn’t fall asleep because she’d have to return home that night. Also she didn’t want to risk de-transforming in her sleep, she didn’t know how long Tiki could keep a transformation going without using Lucky Charm. This wasn’t something she had done before.

As Ladybug lied down on the other side of the bed Adrien turns on his side to face Ladybug. He wanted to pinch himself to make sure this wasn’t a dream. It certainly felt like a dream. As she lied down Adrien watched her bangs droop in front of her eyes, making her give a hushed laugh. She brushes them back to their place, nuzzling into one of Adrien’s pillows.

 _God she is gorgeous_ Adrien stares as Ladybug gets comfortable. The teenage boy is almost overwhelmed, looking at his crush lie beside him in his own bed. He wanted to be able to tell someone about this, but he couldn’t betray Ladybug’s trust like that. Besides, who would believe him? He supposed he’d just have to express his excitement to Plagg. He couldn’t even tell Ladybug about how he was feeling as Chat Noir; that would give away his identity.

As Adrien begins to close his eyes and let his fight to keep looking at Ladybug end he feels her hand go through his hair. A shiver goes down his spine, she was petting him practically. She had pet him as Chat Noir before making cat jokes and wanting to see if he purrs, which he does, but this was so different. The ears weren’t in the way, he was already sleepy, this was heaven. Thankfully as Adrien, he doesn’t purr.

He opens his eyes, a sleepy smile returning to his face. Seeing Adrien’s eyes open Ladybug quickly retreats her hand, biting her lower lip and avoiding eye contact with him. She had thought he was too sleepy to notice what she was doing. Now she was just embarrassed.

“Why’d you stop?” Adrien breathes, definitely half asleep at this point. Ladybug is speechless, looking back at Adrien who was still smiling as if she hadn’t stopped. His eyelids were almost closed again but she watched him battle to keep them open, it was too precious. “It felt nice.”

Ladybug takes this as a request for her to continue, so she places her hand back on his hair, “Sorry.” Careful not to mess his hair up too bad she starts running her hands through his hair again. She almost wished she wasn’t in the Ladybug suit so she could actually feel his hair for herself. She wasn’t about to ask for much more at the moment, this already felt like a dream for her as well.

She allows her hand to travel down to his shoulder, slowly letting her trace a small line from his shoulder to his bicep and back up again. Only traveling as far down as where his black t-shirt ended and back up again the hero smiled, watching as Adrien smiled as her fingers traced the invisible line she had made for herself.

“I always liked this feeling too,” Ladybug says softly, seeing Adrien’s eyes move under his eyelids and nod as she spoke. He was still awake, so technically she didn’t have to leave yet. As discretely she moved closer to him. Again she buries her face into one of his pillows, inhaling deeply. They smelled like Adrien, of course. And gosh did they smell good to Ladybug. She never wanted to move, secretly she wished he’d stay awake for a little while longer.

“Ladybug?” Adrien murmured.

“Y-yes, Adrien?”

“Thank you… For tonight…” Adrien had to be asleep now, he could barely finish his thought. His chest slowly rose and fell, his eyelids remained still. His expression went to one of complete peace. Ladybug didn’t need to ask him what he was thanking him for. Instead Ladybug carefully makes her way out of Adrien’s bed, keeping quiet.

Once on the floor she tip-toes to the side of the bed Adrien was sleeping on, admiring his sleeping expression. He was so peaceful, he seemed so happy. Genuine, pure happiness. Even if it only was for a little while, Ladybug was glad she could make him this happy. Bending down Ladybug kisses Adrien’s cheek softly, while standing straight she takes a moment to keep herself from freaking out.

“Maybe I’ll come back,” she whispered, hoping maybe Adrien would remember that statement somehow as she left through the window.

About a minute passed before Plagg flew out of Adrien’s pocket and to the window to check for Ladybug. “She’s gone, Romeo.” With that Adrien’s eyes burst open, something he had to keep himself from doing when Ladybug kissed his cheek. That had fully woken him up but if he had moved he would have ruined the moment. That’s the most restraint he had ever used in his life and he was about to let it all out.

“LADYBUG KISSED ME!” Adrien exclaims happily.

**Author's Note:**

> That small excited boy excited about a kiss from his lady is too cute... Thanks for reading!


End file.
